This invention relates to document creation and editing. More specifically, this invention relates to integration of recognition of information entry with document creation. Handwritten data entry into computer programs is known. The most widespread use has been in personal digital assistant devices. Handwritten input to devices using keyboards is not widespread for various reasons. For example, character transcription and recognition is relatively slow, and there are as yet no widely accepted standards for character or command input.